Five
by JLaLa
Summary: Five days…Peeta had five days to win their hearts. The sequel to "Same Old Lang Syne".


I know that I'm supposed to be working on The Family Plan, but when inspiration strikes…

Happy Holidays everyone! Hoping that you've had a wonderful holiday. Baby J is a Toddler J now and currently learning to wreck our house, thus the reason that it's been so hard to write sometimes.

The characters of The Hunger Games do not belong to me.

 _I still believe in summer days._

 _The seasons always change_

 _And life will find a way._

 _I'll be your harvester of light_

 _And send it out tonight_

 _So we can start again._

— _Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson_.

Five

 _December 25_ _th_

That night—that cold winter Christmas night, Katniss dreamt of Peeta.

His cologne still lingered against her skin and she breathed him in. Though he was already gone, the little bit of him that remained warmed her insides and awoke parts of her that she thought were long dead. His beer-stained kiss still hummed against her mouth and she unconsciously licked her lips in-between wake and sleep.

Peeta had looked so beautiful. Her chest ached seeing that man, still a boy in her mind, standing tall and confident in front of her in that grocery store.

And, he had been so sweet as they sat in her frigid-tempered van. His eyes still lit up when he discussed the things he was excited about. His band was doing well, performing a Christmas concert two towns over to a packed concert hall. She trembled in nervousness as he spoke about his life—and he had taken her hands in his when she had discussed the not-so-lovely parts of her life.

Then, she was back in high school; her hands in his as they laid in her small bed during dark, winter nights. They lived two blocks away from one another and Peeta was a confident tree climber while she was lucky to have her own bedroom.

They were reckless, but they were in love.

The proof of that impetuous young love was suddenly shaking her awake.

Katniss' eyes open slowly, her vision clearing to see the tow-headed boy standing in front of her.

Peeta's doppelganger gave her a bright smile. "Merry Christmas, Mommy!"

Sitting up, she stretched before gathering Owen into her arms. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

There was a knock on the door—probably Rue to invite them over for Christmas breakfast with her and her grandmother.

"Is Santa back?" her son asked.

Katniss laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"If that's him, we probably shouldn't keep him waiting!"

* * *

"175…176…177…"

Peeta stood in front of her apartment door; a simple Google search made it easy for him to find her. However, he was surprised by the lack of her social media presence—no Facebook, no Instagram…not even a mention of other aspects of her life besides her current address.

"Can I help you?"

He turned to find a young girl with deep skin and dark eyes standing against her open doorway. She looked to be around high school age and, for someone so young, she looked very intimidating, crossing her arms defensively as she stared at him.

He nodded towards the door. "Katniss Everdeen…is this her place?"

"Yes, but she's probably still asleep," the girl informed him tersely. "Came home pretty late."

"Yeah…I'm the reason she came home late," he explained and held out his hand. "Peeta Mellark."

The girl held her hand out cautiously. "Rue." She peered at him, her eyes suddenly sparking in what seemed like recognition. "Like I said though, she's probably still asleep."

"I'll just knock once," Peeta told her. He rapped his knuckles against the door before looking to Rue. "If she doesn't answer, can I leave a message with you?"

Rue didn't have time to answer, for the door suddenly opened.

"You're not Santa."

The little boy gaped at Peeta before looking behind him and at Rue, giving her a bright grin.

"Merry Christmas, Rue!"

"Merry Christmas, Owen!" The boy just barely brushed by him to give Rue a hug. "Breakfast is ready. Gran went all out…but she's waiting to heat the Pop-Tarts for when you arrive."

"Peeta, what are you doing here?"

Katniss stood in front of him, gloriously tousled and shocked to see him at her front step.

He felt his stomach flip at the sight of her and his mind wandered to waking up to Katniss, looking that exact way.

"Mommy?"

Then reality came crashing down as the little boy went to Katniss' side and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Peeta swallowed the sudden lump in his throat before kneeling in front of the exact replica of his younger self.

"Owen, right?" The boy nodded, examining Peeta in curiosity. "You must be about five or six?"

"I just turned five!" Owen announced, his mouth breaking into a wide grin.

Standing up, Peeta met Katniss' eyes. "Five, huh?"

Katniss chewed at her bottom lip and nodded. "Five."

"Now that we've all cleared that up," Rue interjected as she reached for Owen. "Why don't we go have breakfast so your Mommy and her friend can have a talk?" The golden resemblance had not gone unnoticed. "Katniss, come whenever you're ready—and your friend is always welcome."

Leading Owen despite his protests, Rue gave them a final nod before closing the door and leaving them alone.

"Why are you here?" Katniss asked tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he responded.

She took a deep breath before replying, "I don't know…everything just happened so quickly."

Stepping aside, Katniss let him move past her and he clenched inwardly feeling that little bit of warmth emanating from her. Peeta could still smell that familiar scent of her shampoo and it brought him back to those small moments with her.

When they were young, they thought that it would always be this way…that they would always feel that in love.

And in a blink of an eye, five years had gone by.

In five years of school and performing, Peeta had created a career for himself and he cultivated a following with the band.

It had all seemed so fulfilling.

As he looked around her apartment, full of photos and crayon created drawings…hand-cut snowflakes on her frosty front window…that ostentatious Christmas tree with paper chain links—it all felt like bullshit.

Peeta had created a career, but Katniss had created a whole life.

"Have a seat," she suddenly said, gesturing to her plush, beige couch. Peeta plopped himself down wordlessly and Katniss sat on the coffee table in front of him. "You were already in school when I found out about Owen. Then, Mom and Dad were in their accident…it was just too much for me to take all at once. For a long time, I was numb. Both Prim and I were."

"Then what?"

"Then, Owen moved inside me and the decision was made." Katniss gave him a sad smile. "Your song had just come out and I couldn't take you from that. I didn't want to. You always had such beautiful dreams and music was one of them."

"It was just _one_ of my dreams," he breathed out tightly.

"It was an important one," she insisted.

"Does Owen know about me?"

"Your name is on his birth certificate," Katniss explained. "He doesn't know about you, though. The only father he knew of was Gale—and he left when Owen was two. So Owen doesn't exactly look positively on the whole Dad thing. Maybe he'll change his mind as he gets older. I haven't gotten that far."

"Will we tell him about me?"

"I don't know." Katniss looked to him, giving him a wry smile. "I haven't gotten that far, either…why are you here, by the way?"

Peeta flushed, his excitement at the new song suddenly very uninteresting compared to gaining a son.

"There was this song that I wanted to share with you, but that's not important." Peeta stood up, holding out his hand out to her. She looked up at him warily before taking it and standing. "Can we have breakfast with Owen?"

She let out a chuckle, sweet breath warming his own lips. "Sure."

Peeta couldn't help himself. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. She responded, her chest falling against his and he felt the rapid thumping between them. His hands reached to cup her face, drawing her deeper into a kiss telling her more than he could express in words.

Finally, they drew apart and her eyes remained close as she recollected herself.

"Merry Christmas, Peeta," she whispered shakily as her greys went to him.

 _Five._

He had five days to win their hearts.

* * *

"Gran loves him already," Rue told her.

Katniss looked to Peeta, the orange paper crown perched on his golden locks, as he spoke to Josie, Rue's grandmother, about the tour. Next to Peeta, Owen beamed with his own red paper crown as he stared up at the man in adoration.

"She's not the only one." She turned to Rue. "I suppose you know who Peeta is?"

"Oh, you mean one-fourth of The Districts?" Rue grinned and nudged her. "How could I not see a grown-up Owen? I'm actually surprised that I never realized it. I've been listening to them since they came up."

"You have?" Katniss looked over at Peeta, who briefly met her eyes to give her a quick wink. "I guess I've just always known him as…my Peeta. The one who would walk me home from school or take me out to a movie."

The one who would hum in her ear after lovemaking. Sometimes, Katniss swore he was writing music against her skin; the way his lips would move so slowly as if kissing beats into her body.

"Katniss?"

She blinked and realized that everyone was staring as she had wandered off to her dim childhood bed and into his adolescent arms.

"Sorry. Blanked for a moment. What's up?"

"I was just telling Rue and Owen that I have a show later tonight…maybe you guys could come?"

"And, I was just saying that Owen can get a little restless during long events," Josie told her. "So I said that we would be happy to have him stay with us…so you could go."

Katniss went warm at the thought and quickly shook her head.

"It's Christmas! I'm sure you have other plans—"

"We were just going to make fettucine and watch Hallmark movies," Rue interjected quickly. "You should go. It's been a long time since you got to let loose…take in a show."

"I even have a dress for you, honey," Josie told her. "It's vintage, but perfect for tonight."

Peeta looked to Owen. "Would it be okay if I took your Mom to see me perform?"

Owen put a finger to his chin and hummed in contemplation. "Well…only if there aren't any bad words."

"You got it, kiddo," Peeta agreed. He smiled at her. "So will you come?"

That damn smile of his.

Katniss nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"I have never seen you so nervous!" Thresh guffawed as he paced their dressing room.

"What if she doesn't show up?" Peeta responded, running a hand through his hair.

"That's so cute!" Finnick cooed lightly as he tuned his bass guitar. "Peeta is into a girl!"

"He's always been into chicks, but he's never freaked out over one," Cato said as he looked through his phone.

"Guys, it's just…" Peeta reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell. "Katniss was my girl in high school." He flipped through his photo gallery before presenting the photo of Owen with red paper crown. "Also, there's…him."

"She has a kid?" Finnick stared at the photo. "He's adorable! Annie loves kids and would totally play with him if you wanted to take Katniss out or something." Annie was Finnick's long-suffering fiancée who was waiting patiently for them to make it big so they could have their glamourous seaside wedding. "She's always saying that she isn't that into the after-parties and all."

Thresh examined the photo closely. "He's got to be like four or five—" He suddenly looked to Peeta, eyes wide in realization. "Whoa."

"You have a kid?" Cato sat back in shock. "That's just too real for me."

"She's made a lot of sacrifices," Peeta continued as he sat on the couch in front of his best friends and band mates. "I know that she doesn't regret them—but I was one of them. Katniss didn't tell me because of the band. She raised our boy alone—and for that I'm half in love with her already…and I want her…I need her to fall back in love with me."

"We leave in five days," Thresh said. "How are you going to do that?"

There was a knock on the door and Haymitch peeked his head, a straight smile on his face.

"You're on in five minutes," he informed them before looking to Peeta. "Also…"

Their manager widened the doorway and Katniss walked into the room.

Peeta swore there was a collective gasp in the room.

She wasn't Christmas morning Katniss. Or Christmas Eve in a van Katniss.

She was burgundy off-the-shoulder dress Katniss…velvet hugging her beautifully curved body Katniss…glossy raven waves Katniss…plump rose-colored lips Katniss…

Cato leaned over.

"Dude, marry her—or I will."

* * *

 _December 26_ _th_

"Thank you." Katniss took the glass of wine that Peeta offered before he joined her at her table. "That was an amazing show—and I can't believe that I got a front seat."

"Nothing but the best for the mother of my child," he replied with a grin. "So it's been awhile since you've been out?"

"It's been awhile since I've stayed up this late," she said shyly before taking a sip. "Twice in a row that I've been up past midnight—this is a new one for me."

"There's been some new things for me, too." Peeta picked up his guitar resting against the stage in front of them. "By the way, I forgot that I came over because I wrote a song after last night—and you were the inspiration."

"Can I hear it?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else to hear it first," he replied and her cheeks burned at his words.

Settling the guitar against him, Peeta strummed the strings lightly before beginning the slow tune.

" _A piece has been missing for a long while…I never quite knew…until your eyes were right back on mine…and it was like I never left you …"_

Her heart beat loud at his words—they were so full of regret and lost chances. He closed his eyes lost in the song about their lost love and those childish whispered declarations. It made her feel like it was all a lifetime and not five years ago.

Her eyes burned feeling the loss of the love they could've had.

In the end, however, there was that faint note of hope.

Peeta was suddenly reaching over, dabbing her eyes with a napkin. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

"I'm not sad," she choked out. "It was beautiful. Kind of reminds of another song…like it gives me that same feeling of hope…that in the end life will go on despite our losses."

"Will you sing it for me?" he asked gently.

"I couldn't…" she trailed. "I haven't sung since you were in Panem."

"I'm sure you sound just as beautiful." Peeta took her hand to help her up. He led her up to the stage and waved his hand out at the instruments. "Pick your poison."

Steeling herself, Katniss approached the grand piano and sat at its bench. Peeta joined her side and she turned to him, her eyes tight with anxiety.

"I only know a little," she explained.

"It's okay," he assured her, his blue eyes gazing tenderly at her. "It's just me and you."

"And the cleaning staff," she retorted, her eyes going to the group cleaning up the tables and floors.

"Well, you gotta have an audience!" Peeta smiled and quickly brushed his lips against hers. "It's just me and you here."

"Damn you, Peeta Mellark," she breathed.

She closed her eyes and let the tune flow through her fingertips.

" _Bum bum bum bum bum…this is my winter song to you…"_

Katniss couldn't look at him, afraid that she would jump out of her seat. She kept her eyes closed, feeling the closeness and warmth of Peeta. The long-forgotten hunger began to pool inside her stomach spreading through her body as she sang.

Her eyes opened slowly and she turned to him, pressing her forehead to his and meeting his burning stare.

" _This is my winter song._

 _December never felt so wrong,_

 _'Cause you're not where you belong;_

 _Inside my arms…_ "

Her fingers slipped off the keys. "I don't know the rest."

He hummed against her, their mouths just brushing—so desperately close. "It's okay."

Peeta's hand traveled to the nape of her neck and Katniss leaned forward, ready and willing.

"If you ever wanted to sing professionally, let me know." They looked up to see Haymitch grinning at them. "You're good, sweetheart."

"I think I'm fine where I am," Katniss replied with a small smile. She stood abruptly. "I should call Josie to check on Owen."

Peeta reached and squeezed her hand. "Thanks for the song."

Katniss nodded, heading backstage, but not before hearing Haymitch's worried words.

"Peeta, what the hell are you doing?"

* * *

 _December 27_ _th_

"Did you really know Mommy when she was a kid?" Owen asked as he hopped off the swing.

"I met her when she was sort of a kid," Peeta responded to which Katniss, who was sitting at a nearby bench, grinned at him. "We were in high school."

Owen stared up him, his eyes so eerily like Peeta's that it shook the man for a moment. He had just informed his parents this morning of his discovery and they had asked if he was sure that Owen was his. However, after sending them a picture of the boy, they were quickly silenced and relieved to discover that there was nothing nefarious going on.

"Oh, so like a big kid! Like Rue," Owen stated. "How did you meet?"

"Well…" Peeta hummed in thought for a moment. He went to Katniss and held out his hand to help her stand. She raised a brow in curiosity. "It was my first day of school." He mussed his hair and dropped his left shoulder before backing up and walking towards Katniss. "And I was heading towards the school office to meet my official tour buddy when suddenly I stopped—" He stopped, one foot in midair and Owen giggled. "Because there was this beautiful girl just leaning against the reception desk."

"I was sorting my notes for you," Katniss explained.

"Mommy! You have to be part of the story, too!" their son insisted.

"What? Oh!" Katniss pretended to flip through an invisible stack of papers.

"And, I just fell my chest begin to pound—" Peeta put his hand to his chest then moved it rapidly back and forth. "My hands began to sweat." He wiped his palms against his jeans. "Then—"

Owen was practically bouncing. "Then what?"

Peeta met those smoky eyes of hers and smiled. "She looked up."

The little boy—and several women in adjacent playground benches—leaned in. "And, then?"

"I was a goner," Peeta simply said.

"Hmm…" Owen looked up in confusion. "Where did you go?"

His eyes never left Katniss'.

"Heaven."

* * *

"You didn't have to tell him that story," Katniss told him, later that night.

"Every kid should know how his parents met," Peeta responded as she joined him on the couch. "I mean, your parents had such a great story—how your Dad had that great voice and just whisked your mother off her feet."

"Yeah…" She sighed and he put an arm around her, pulling her against him. "And look how that turned out."

"Not all love stories have such negative endings," he told her. "They loved each other so much…till the very end."

"After they died, I just wanted to avoid anything that reminded me of them even that kind of love. Maybe that's why I never told you or why I married Gale. I didn't want any semblance of what they had. Because it would remind me of them—and it would hurt too much."

"I would've come back," he told her.

"I know you would," Katniss replied and she sat up to meet his eyes. "It just wasn't what I needed then."

Peeta swallowed shallowly. "And now?"

"I need you." She straightened before leaning to melt against the strong lines of his body. "And it scares me."

"Katniss, we should really talk about what we're going to do," he started. "Now that I've met Owen, I can't let him go. I love him, even if he just thinks of me as 'your grown-up friend' and not his father. I want to be there for him and for you."

"Where do I fit in?" she asked carefully.

"You fit it in here." Peeta pressed her close, her head going to the crook of his shoulder. "Close to here." He placed his hand on his chest before continuing nervously. "Right where you always were."

Katniss smiled against him. "There were no groupies to mend your broken heart?"

"My heart was never broken," he told her plainly. "It's where it always was—in his bedroom, dreaming away."

"Damn you." Katniss reached, drawing him close with her hand to the nape of his neck. "How can I let you go now when you say such sweet shit like that?"

Peeta grinned. "Don't let me go then." He leaned down to sweep his mouth along hers and she shivered at the sensation. "In fact, the guys are all heading to their families and I have no place to stay…"

"Of course you do." Katniss was suddenly on his lap. "Stay here. Where you belong—on this couch."

He gave her a mock-pout. "What if I have a nightmare?"

She chuckled and kissed him once more. "Then come to my room and I'll chase those bad dreams away."

"How will you do that?"

Katniss bent her head down, her lips pressed to that pulse point to his neck and moan tumbled from mouth.

"Let me show you."

He had no nightmares that night.

* * *

 _December 28_ _th_

"Katniss, what are you going to do?" Prim asked over the phone. "It is obvious that you're falling for Peeta all over again. And, Owen is starting to love him, too."

"I don't know." Katniss sat on the same couch that Peeta had slept on. He was at a quick band practice before everyone disperse for New Year's Eve in which they would be performing at midnight. "I really don't and I can't keep them apart. Also…we haven't told Owen that Peeta is his actual father. I mean, how do you break it to a five-year-old?"

"Owen is smarter than either of you realize," her younger sister responded. "Parenthood is not easy which you definitely know. But, maybe if Peeta was there, you could tackle it together."

"The band is doing so well…I can't take him away from that," Katniss said with a sigh. "I wouldn't want to."

"Leaving them is miniscule to leaving you two behind." Prim sighed into the receiver. "You're trying to find reasons for it not to work. To prove that love that great could never possibly work out. Why do you insist on pigeon-holing yourself, Katniss? You're not only hurting yourself, but your son."

"I hate when you make sense," she muttered.

"I was always the smarter one," her younger sister stated with a snort. "But you were always the more logical one. In this case, logic has no factor. This is purely based on your heart."

"Oh, that thing."

"Yup," Prim agreed. "As easy as it is to break, when it works out, you get the best payback."

After they both hung up, Katniss promising to contact her sister when she figured it out, she sat back on the couch, still feeling Peeta's presence linger.

If only it could be as simple as Prim made it seem.

But it never was.

Katniss willed the tears away, before standing up to wash up and make Owen breakfast.

She never saw the big blue eyes peering out from behind the bedroom door.

* * *

 _December 29_ _th_

Peeta was slowly awakened by the hand on his shoulder. Turning over, he was surprised to find Owen standing in front of him, all rumpled pajamas and mussed hair.

"Hey bud…you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep," Owen replied quietly.

Peeta patted the space next to him on the couch and Owen eagerly crawled in to join him. He placed a blanket over their legs before giving the little boy a smile.

"You seem a little down," he said, eyes going to the Owen's troubled form. "What's going on?"

"Peeta, did you know my Daddy?"

"I knew Gale," Peeta answered evenly.

Did he like Gale? That was another story.

"I'm not talking about him," Owen replied. "I'm talking about my _real_ Daddy."

Peeta froze in shock. "How did you know?"

Katniss gave him every indication that Owen always thought of Gale as his father.

"I was a baby." Owen sighed. "But it doesn't mean that I didn't feel things. There was always something that made me sad whenever I thought about that Dad—like I knew he didn't like me…didn't want me."

"Owen…" Peeta lifted him onto his lap. "That's not true. I'm sure that Gale cared about you—"

"Until he decided he didn't. I've seen pictures of us all together. He never held me at all. Daddies are supposed to want to hold their kids…so I know that he's not my real Daddy." Owen stared up at him. "So do you know my real Daddy?"

"I know him," Peeta answered truthfully. Owen stared up at him and he flicked the little boy's chin. "And, he loves how friendly you are…and how you're always thinking about your Mommy and taking care of her…protecting her…he admires you for that. He knows that there is no one else who loves your Mommy more than you do."

Owen laid his head against Peeta's chest and instinctively he pulled _his_ son closer.

"And, he's so sorry that he missed so much of your life," he continued. "That he understands that your Mommy didn't tell him because she wanted to let him follows his dreams. What she didn't know was that she was his dream—always was—and now so are you."

"Until he comes…" Owen yawned and he seem to slouch tiredly against Peeta. "…will you be my Daddy?"

"Oh—"

His breath caught and Peeta struggled to hold in the sob that threatened to escape. How could he possibly answer?

He didn't have to.

Looking down, he found Owen fast asleep.

"I am your father," Peeta found himself whispering into the little boy's hair. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving."

Owen was light and it wasn't difficult to place him back into his bed. Tucking him in, Peeta leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you."

His son smiled contentedly and slept.

A noise at the door interrupted Peeta's reverie and he turned to find Katniss at the open doorway.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Since Owen was born, I've been able to hear whenever he woke up," she explained as he joined her, closing the door behind him. Her dark eyes were brimming with tears. "He came to you."

"Does that bother you?"

Katniss shook her head vehemently. "No! It's just that I never realized how much Gale's leaving affected him. It was enough to know that deep inside his heart, Gale wasn't his Dad."

"We have to tell him," Peeta told her. "I think he knows and honestly, I don't want to hide it."

"I agree," she told him. "You were very good with him, by the way."

"Like his mother, Owen is not very hard to love."

"Don't say things like that," Katniss said in a quiet voice. "It will be harder."

"Harder for what?"

"Harder to let you go," she replied. "Haymitch told me that you're leaving for New York on the 31st." They walked to the doorway of her room. "Owen already loves you, you know."

"And, you?" Peeta stepped forward, his hand reaching to cup her cheek.

Her lips were on his immediately and there were no words that were said as she pulled him into her bedroom.

* * *

 _December 30_ _th_

When he awoke, Peeta knew things were different.

Katniss was already dressed, sitting at the end of her bed. He sat up gingerly, watching as she turned away as if she was ashamed of what they did and what they said in the heat of the moment.

"Owen is going to wake up soon," she told him stiffly. "You should get dressed."

"So, that's it?" Not bothering to hide his nudity, Peeta scooted towards her. "We're just done?"

"Of course not," Katniss replied. "Owen needs you." She sniffled, her eyes not meeting his penetrating stare. "You're his father and he can't lose another one. If we give it a go and it doesn't work…he can't lose another Dad."

"And, what if it does work?" Peeta stood up, throwing his clothes on quickly. "You won't even think of that possibility?"

"I can't risk it."

"Can't or won't?" he retorted.

"Please don't this now," she begged quietly. "We need to tell Owen the truth."

"Mommy?" Owen was at the doorway, rubbing his tired eyes as he joined them. "I already know."

Katniss knelt in front of their son, her hands going to his shoulders. "How?"

"We have a new girl in class. Her name is Hayley," Owen explained. "She was adopted and she told us that when she met her Mommy and Daddy that she knew that she belonged with them—that they were hers." He looked over at Peeta. "I belong to you."

"You do." Peeta was already pulling him close. "Always."

* * *

"And then we had breakfast with Owen." Katniss sat back against the dining room chair, before looking to Josie and Rue. "Peeta had to leave before noon because they had to do a quick equipment check before heading to Manhattan. So, he hugged Owen, gave him his cell phone and Haymitch's just in case, gave me a kiss on the cheek…and left."

Josie gave her a sad smile, placing a hand over Katniss'.

"I mean this with all the love in the world—what the hell are you doing?"

Katniss looked to the older woman in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"What Gran means is that you're not doing yourself or Owen any favors by pushing Peeta away," Rue explained. "Yeah, it may not work, but at least you tried! You would have someone who loved you and you loved back, even if just for the short while."

"But Owen—"

"You know Peeta," Josie interrupted. "If it didn't work, he would never _ever_ abandon his son. I think you're afraid of how hard it would be on you if it didn't work." She stopped, noticing the tears in the young woman's eyes. "I know it's scary, but wouldn't it be worth it? You just want to go back to your normal life, working that 9 to 5 in an office, picking Owen up from school, and spending time with your old neighbor and her beautiful granddaughter?"

"You're not even old and that doesn't sound too bad," Katniss replied with a small smile. "And, I do love him. I never stopped, really…but I'm so used to disappointment."

"Stop being so hard on yourself," Rue told her. "Make that your resolution!"

Owen walked into the kitchen. "What's a resolution?"

"It's sort of a goal," Katniss explained. "People usually make them for the New Year."

"Oh okay—I know mine!" Owen look to the women with a smile. "My resolution is to see Daddy every day!"

"I bet your Mommy can help you with that," Josie said. "In fact, your Daddy has a show tomorrow night." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a flier. "I was thinking that me, you, your Mommy, and Rue should go see it."

"Isn't it a 21-and-over club?" Katniss said, eyeing the two younger people.

"I have my ways," Josie told her. "We just need your van and an open mind."

* * *

 _December 31_ _st_

"I know that this is hard on you," Thresh said as they went to the stage, the curtain still in front of them. They could hear the crowd getting rowdy as it was the later part of the night and the drinks were flowing. "Having to leave Owen and all."

"Yeah…this just doesn't feel the same," Peeta admitted. "I think I should head over after and just try to work something out with Katniss. I miss my kid…five days and he's become my number one."

Thresh adjusted the mic stand. "And Katniss?"

"She's always been number one; she just has to share her place now," he replied, examining his strap before placing it on and strumming his guitar.

"Just think about it, okay? You can have this life…and them," Thresh told him.

The host of the auditorium suddenly announced that they were next and the curtain opened.

Peeta took a shaky breath as the stage lights hit his gaze and Cato, on the drums, counted down to start their first song.

"What are we even doing here?" Katniss said as they stood at the backstage door. She could hear the beginning strains of ' _She Never Knew'_. "They're already on!"

"We're going to see Daddy!" Owen said excitedly next to her.

Josie and Rue were talking to the security guard…actually arguing with him. They hadn't been able to get in since the show was sold out and due to Rue and Owen not being of drinking age. Her older friend then decided that they were going to talk themselves into getting backstage.

So far, it was a bust.

Katniss smelled of potato chips and the sweater dress she wore had cat hair. Buttercup had joined Prim days ago at her base, but the cat's legacy still remained.

Beside her, Owen looked around at the hustle and bustle as various stage crew members walked about. It was his first trip into the city; it was his first trip anywhere, really.

"Are you Katniss?"

She turned to see a young woman with long dark hair and deep green eyes, next to her.

Katniss nodded "Yes, do I know you?"

"No, you don't." The woman winked at Owen, who hid behind his mother. "But I'd know Peeta Mellark's kid anywhere." She held out her hand to Katniss. "Annie Cresta. I'm Finnick's fiancée."

Katniss shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." She led her son from behind her. "Say hi to Miss Annie. She is Mr. Finnick's friend."

"Hello," Owen mumbled, his cheeks scarlet from the cold and from his shyness. "You're pretty."

"You are adorable!" Annie squealed. "I'm a teacher, you see, and I just love them at this age." She looked around. "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to get in…so far we haven't had any luck." Katniss nodded at Rue and Josie, still talking to the bald-headed security guard who looked totally uninterested in whatever their story was.

"Mommy has to tell Daddy that she loves him," Owen said to Annie. "It's her resolution!"

"Well, let's help her!" Taking Owen's hand, Annie walked up the stairs and towards the security guard, flashing a badge. "Brutus, they're with me."

"These two—" The man took out a flashlight shining them at Rue and Owen quickly. "—are underage. And this one…" Brutus looked to Josie, who crossed her arms. "…talks too much."

"This is Peeta's son!" Annie stated her hands going to Owen's shoulders. "And, this here is his fiancée and the mother of his child. So we're all going in!"

"You vouch for them, Annie," Brutus warned her.

"I'll vouch for them." They look behind the hulking man to see Haymitch waving them over. "Get in here!"

They all scrambled through the door, but not before Rue stuck her tongue out at the man.

"They're about to finish their set," Haymitch informed them as they walked further into the backstage. He turned to Katniss. "You have five minutes—make it count."

Stopping, she looked past the man to where the stage was. Peeta along with Thresh, Finnick, and Cato were mid-performance and her heart leapt seeing him perform. It looked like he belonged there.

For a moment, Katniss felt the hesitation of wanting to take him away from all of this.

"Be brave," she suddenly whispered to herself.

Owen was jumping up and down, waving to get his father's attention.

And, suddenly Peeta was looking at them.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Peeta reached for Owen, hugging him close. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to start the New Year with my Daddy!" Owen told him excitedly. "Are you happy to see us?"

"Happy is not enough of a word," he responded. His eyes went to Katniss. "Thanks for bringing him."

"I'm just going to take Owen over to where the snacks are…" Rue was suddenly grabbing Owen by the hand, leading him to a nearby table.

Josie and Haymitch were chatting while the rest of the band were talking to their friends or in Finnick's case, making out with Annie.

"Peeta?" He turned to the woman in front of him. Katniss looked terrified and without hesitation, he took her hand. "I'm sorry that I pushed you away."

"Don't be." Peeta pulled her close as the stage cleanup crew pushed by them. "I wanted too much…too fast."

"No!" Katniss grasped his hands in hers. "It wasn't too fast! In fact, it's been a long time coming. And, I wanted to tell you—" Another set of stagehands walked by. "—that I love you."

The sound of a speaker buzzing caused everyone to cover their ears. "WHAT?"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Katniss suddenly shouted as the noise ceased.

"We heard you loud and clear, Katniss!" Finnick responded to which Annie elbowed him in the stomach.

Peeta looked to her, eyes suddenly brighter. "You do?"

"Yes, always have been really." Katniss beamed at him. "And, I don't know how this will all work with you on tour and us back in Panem, but we'll make it work…if you're willing."

Peeta didn't hesitate, covering his mouth with hers, and to his delight, Katniss pressed herself closer to deepen their kiss. Somewhere, Thresh let out a whoop and someone else, probably Haymitch, wolf-whistled.

However, nothing else mattered but the taste and feel of Katniss surrounding him.

They drew apart, their foreheads pressed together, and Peeta sighed against her mouth. "I love you."

"Back on stage!" The stage manager announced interrupting their interlude. "The countdown is about to begin!"

With one last kiss and hug for Owen, Peeta scrambled to collect himself.

"We'll finish this later," he promised.

Katniss nodded, cheeks bright, and Owen hugged her waist.

There was a loud collective cheer as the curtain opened.

"Alright everyone!" Thresh said into the mic. "We're getting down to that last minute before the New Year!"

The crowd seemed to grow louder and Cato began to a slow drumroll as they got closer to midnight.

" _Ten…nine…eight…seven…_ " The crowd started to chant. " _Six…five…"_

Peeta turned to look backstage where Katniss stood with a bright grin, _their_ son wrapped close to her.

Something told him that it was going to be an interesting year.

" _Three…two…one_!"

They would be ready for it.

* * *

 _One year later…_

 _ **Germany**_

"Everdeen—your mail!"

Prim looked up as the letter was tossed onto the desk where she was charting. Her eyes went to the return address…in Los Angeles.

Opening it eagerly, she grinned at the stack of photos that fell onto the table as she unfolded the letter:

 _Dear Prim,_

 _Greetings from the Sunshine State! I hope that you're getting good weather where you're based as we are enjoying our first sunny holiday._

She looked at the photo of Katniss, Peeta, and Owen on a beach. Her sister looked strikingly sexy in the dark green bikini. Behind the family, two men were obviously admiring her…attributes.

 _Owen is doing well; Annie says that his schoolwork is at third grade level and he's reading way beyond his age level. Peeta and I worried about taking him in the tour with us and how it would affect him socially, but we found that he is actually making friends all over the country._

There was an array of photos of Owen with different bunches of children. Her nephew beamed in every one of them and her eyes watered seeing how much he had grown since she last saw him.

 _He's no longer that little wallflower. In fact, Owen had gotten very confident and seems to have taken tour life better than even I have._

Prim chuckled at the picture of Owen sitting next to Haymitch, the band manager, as he counted wads of cash. Another one was of him dancing with two of Peeta's bandmate—Finnick and the cute one, Cato. One more photo had him being held up by Thresh as he sang into a mic.

 _As for Peeta and I, we're going strong. Just celebrated our first anniversary by taking Owen to the Happiest Place on Earth!_

She grinned at the photo of the family—all wearing Mickey Ears with Sleeping Beauty's castle behind them.

 _I'm missing you more than ever. As much as I love hanging out with Annie and the band, I miss being able to talk to you. Rue and Josie are great whenever I need a pick me up from Panem, but there are some things that you need your family for…_

Prim gasped, her eyes suddenly filling as her finger traced the delicate profile in the black and white photo.

Below in the white space of the sonogram was a hand-written message from Owen:

 _My little sister…coming spring of this year._

 **FIN.**

Music: Winter Song-Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson

For everyone who wanted to sequel to "Same Old Lang Syne".

Also, Happy New Year!

-JLaLa


End file.
